


М 2.1

by Shantriss



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: зарисовки о жизни М-21 и М-24





	М 2.1

В переулке горят всего полтора фонаря. И от того калеки, что низко гудит и беспрестанно мигает, больше нервотрепки, чем пользы. М-24 подумывает, что лучше бы оборвать его мучения, но наклоняться и шарить по земле в поисках подходящего камешка он сейчас не может. Неизвестно откуда берущийся в лабиринте узких улочек сквозняк треплет полы его длинного плаща, гоняет по темному переулку городской мусор, бросает под ноги то фантик, то смятую пачку сигарет, то газетные обрывки. Медленно ползущий вдоль стены бумажный пакет он в неровном дерганном свете поначалу принимает за бродячего кота. М-24 сверяется с памятью: в конце переулка — направо, и потом еще дважды налево. Он максимально небрежно закидывает повыше на плечо тушку напарника и идет вперед, зло впечатывая в раздолбанный асфальт тяжелые шаги. Словно это дорога напрашивается на хорошую взбучку, а не М-21.  
Для последнего М-24 уже составил десяток крепко сдобренных ругательствами нотаций и мысленно воспроизвел их напарнику. Но толку? Его головная боль преспокойно покачивается на плече, не спеша приходить в себя. Вот словно чувствует, что его ожидает, как только он покинет мир грез. А до тех пор все свое негодование М-24 может выразить лишь в том, что тащит напарника как мешок картошки. Полупустой мешок — веса почти не чувствуется, тазовые косточки буквально впиваются в плечо. И если б не это неуютное ощущение, можно было бы и вовсе решить, что тащишь только ворох одежды, а содержимое выронил где-то по пути. Да, М-21 последнее время совсем исхудал, хотя, казалось бы, свалив из стен лабораторий, они обрели хоть какое-то подобие свободы и можно было позволить себе чуть расслабиться. Но в случае с Двадцать первым это сработало в обратную сторону. М-24 давно начал замечать, что его напарник выглядит болезненно измотанным, будто на голодного уличного пса похож. Или даже на кота драного. Хотя, у тех осторожности и инстинкта самосохранения побольше будет. А этот... Замучил себя бесконечными стычками. А он, Двадцать четвертый, недоглядел.  
Поначалу это выглядело так, словно у щенка чешутся зубы, отчего тот треплет и вгрызается во что ни попадя. А позже переросло в какое-то подобие бешенства. М-21 нарывался. Часто, без малейшего повода и при этом, если М-24 еще не разучился читать своего напарника, без удовольствия и азарта. Двадцать первый словно пытался заставить весь мир поверить, что он не дерьмо. Как будто разукрасив морды паре-тройке авторитетных по местным меркам парней, он мог разом перечеркнуть в памяти все годы, что провел в застенках Союза в качестве никчемной подопытной крысы. И поэтому он из шкуры лез, доказывая свою крутость всем и вся. И местной шпане, и барменам, что наливают местной шпане, и тем, кто косо посмотрел, и тем, кто не посмотрел вовсе. Доказывал бы таксистам, если бы они ездили на такси, и продавцам пончиков, если бы они покупали пончики, и соседке-кошатнице, если бы у них была соседка-кошатница, и даже, наверное, всем соседкиным кошкам. Это было даже не «бей первым», это было «бей до того, как тот, кого ты принял за противника, поднимет руку». И этой борьбой с тенью М-21 ломал себя.  
Добравшись до их временного жилища, он сгружает напарника на узкую койку и идет в угол, который они считают кухней. В какой-то из этих коробок на полках точно были остатки чая. Только к тому моменту, как начинает вскипать вода, М-21 принимается ворочаться на кровати. М-24 намеренно не оборачивается.  
— Да уж, напарник... Рука у тебя тяжелая, — в голосе Двадцать первого не чувствуется обвинения. Чуть насмешки, немного непонимания — вот и все. Так и не дошло до дурня, почему его вырубили и утащили от назревающей драки. — Голова до сих пор гудит.  
— Это потому, что пустая, — огрызается М-24 и едва не расплескивает кипяток мимо кружек.  
— Зря ты это, — М-21 говорит так буднично, словно не произошло ничего особенного, словно привычное это дело — пиздюлины от напарника получать. — Я, вообще-то уже продумал, как бы я их всех...  
— Завали, а, — оборачиваясь, обрывает его на полуслове М-24, и теперь напарник выглядит действительно удивленным. Не было ведь такого никогда, чтобы Двадцать четвертый его так резко одергивал.  
— Серьезно, блядь. Завали со своей бравадой, — М-24 прет дальше, пока тот не очухался и не встрял с возражениями. Тут надо брать быка за рога сразу. И не отпускать. — Нахер мне не надо знать, как бы ты всех. И даже, как бы ты одного кого-то. Ты, мать твою, в зеркало давно себя видел? Ты никак переплюнуть Союз решил? Мол, вы, падлы, не сжили со свету, так смотрите, как я сам справлюсь? — он говорит все громче, но не переходя на крик, приспуская с поводка накопившуюся злость, но не позволяя ей развернуться вовсю. — А умнее ничего не придумал? Думаешь, хватятся? Да нихера! Вычеркнут из реестра, как с отчетом не явимся, и не вспомнят больше. Даром ты им не нужен!  
Вывалив это, М-24 переводит дыхание, и в комнате повисает гулкая давящая на уши тишина.  
— А мне — нужен, — добавляет он тихо и четко. И сердцем понимает, что все его самые ценные аргументы — в одной лишь этой фразе. — И мне, блядь, знать надо, что ты не загнешься сегодня-завтра, — продолжает Двадцать четвертый устало. — Что ты, сука, одного меня не бросишь тут догнивать. Что вот этими руками не придется тебя дохлого тащить куда-то, чтобы похоронить по-человечески! Потому что мне тогда только рядом с тобой останется зарыться...  
М-21 выглядит потрясенным, и М-24 понимает — пристыдил, напугал. Но самое главное — услышан. М-24 отворачивается обратно к кухонному столу.  
— Да ну чего ты, — бубнит позади М-21. — Прям хоронить меня уже приготовился. Мы с тобой, может, еще и Кромбеля переживем...  
Шутить пытается. Мнется. Явно не в своей тарелке, и что сказать не знает. Ну и нафиг. Пусть не говорит, пусть поймет просто. М-21 подходит и молча утыкается ему лбом между лопаток. Как провинившийся пес ластится.  
— Придурок, — бросает М-24 совсем беззлобно.  
— Да, это я уже уяснил.  
— Молодец. Теперь бы и херней перестал страдать — цены б тебе не было.  
М-21 тихо сопит ему в спину. Вроде взрослый парень, а иногда ведет себя как дитя.  
— Ладно, — ворчит он тихо. — Обещаю быть паинькой.  
— Лишь бы не на одних только словах, — вздыхает М-24, поворачивается и сует в руки притихшему напарнику дымящуюся кружку.  
— И больше жри.  
М-21 хмурится и оторопело хлопает глазами.  
— А это еще чего?  
— Да того, — Двадцать четвертый отхлебывает чай, — того что жопа, блядь, в ладонь уже помещается! Агрессор хренов...


End file.
